


Popcorn

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione introduce a certain red-headed Gryffindor to Popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Asked my Mum for a promt and she gave me popcorn.  
> Also posted on my fanfiction account.  
> Hope you like it! :)

“ _WHAT_ is that!” Ron exclaimed and pointed at the mass off white, yellow and brown things sitting in a bowl.

 Everyone in the common room turned to look at the Golden Trio.

 “Popcorn.” Harry replied grabbing a handful and popping some in his mouth. “You should try some.”

 Ron turned his nose up. “No thank you, mate.”

 Hermione sighed before putting a piece in her mouth. “Just try some, Ron. It is really quite nice.”

 Ron just frowned at the popcorn like it offended him.

“Nah...”

 “Is that Popcorn?” Dean suddenly asked when he walked into the Common Room.

 Harry nodded. “You can have some.”

 “Sweet,” Dean said before sitting down next to Harry and grabbing a handful. “Merlin, I love Popcorn!” he said happily, flicking one up into the air and catching it in his mouth.

 “Why aren't you having any Ron?” he asked after a moment.

 Ron looked at the popcorn. “It doesn't look very good.” he admitted.

 Dean looked affronted. “Are you kidding me! Popcorn is delicious! The buttery goodness melting in my mouth.” he sighed dreamily.

 Ron gave the bowl a hesitant look before picking up a piece and popping it in his mouth.

 Suddenly, he grabbed a huge hand full and started digging in. “This stuff _is_ delicious!” he exclaimed around a mouth full, bits of food flying everywhere.

 “Told you so,” Dean said while Hermione flicked some food from her blouse with a grimace.

 “Never doubt me Mate.” Harry said also digging in.

 Hermione sighed as she placed another piece in her mouth. “All that's missing is a movie.”

 Harry and Dean nodded in agreement while Ron frowned confused.

 “A what?”

 They all sighed.

 “Nevermind, Ron.”


End file.
